The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fire protection sprinklers are commonly mounted to ceilings of residential and commercial buildings. Such sprinklers are often housed within an opening in the ceiling in such a manner that the sprinkler head protrudes below the surface of the ceiling. A decorative escutcheon may be installed in the opening in the ceiling around the sprinkler head, improving the aesthetic qualities of the sprinkler system. In response to heat, the sprinkler trigger mechanism is activated to allow the sprinkler to discharge water below the ceiling.
Typically, a worker must stand atop a ladder or scaffolding to reach the opening in the ceiling to install the escutcheon. When installing escutcheons over multiple sprinklers, the worker must then climb down from the ladder or scaffolding, move the ladder or scaffolding below the next sprinkler, and climb back up to install the next escutcheon, repeating this process for each of the sprinklers in a given building. This process is time-consuming and costly.